Chad With A Chance
by MessyLittleTearDrops
Summary: Two weeks after Sonny With A Choice! Don't read if you haven't seen that episode, IT WILL SPOIL EVERYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! I love Sonny With A Chance a lot, and I had the idea to write this a couple of nights back but I couldn't remember my password *cries* . But all is good now, it's all good :)**

**Anyway, my first story in a while. I hope you like it. Please tell me if you don't think that the characters are life themselves. I accept all criticism :D And this is going to be short because I'm just getting used to this again!**

**PS. CHANNAAAAYYYYYY :D**

**PPS. If you haven't see Sonny With A Choice, DON'T READ THIS! It will spoil everything! D:**

Chad sat on his chair in his dressing room, lifeless. He couldn't stop replaying that moment in the So Random prop house in his mind. The moment that Sonny dumped him.

"Would Chad Dylan Cooper please report to the McKenzie Falls set."

Chad slowly got up from his seat. On his way to the set, he saw the hair and makeup guy coming his way.

"Oh Chad, Chad, Chaaad. What are you doing to yourself?" gasped the man, Steve. "Here, let me fix you up there."

Steve licked his fingers and fixed Chads hair. He adjusted his collar, and raised his tie. He smoothed out his jacket while tutting.

"Chad, honey. I know that you've had your heart broken, but you can't let that ruin your career." Steve said while looking at him with pity,

"Thank you, Steve." replied Chad. His voice was flat, no emotion.

"No problem. Just don't forget that your career comes first. Then your personal life" smiled Steve.

"Um .. thanks, I think?" Chad said. The confusion in his voice was the first sign of emotion that he has shown for two weeks.

Steve skipped off happily.

"Would Chad Dylan Cooper please report to the McKenzie Falls set immediately."

Chad groaned. It's times like this that he wished he wasn't the main character. He just wanted a break from it all, just for a bit. But he knew that there would be no McKenzie Falls without a McKenzie.

"It's a shame that I'm not on a show where I can just take a break for a while" he thought to himself "Like So Random ..." The painful memories came back.

He kept on walking to the set, trying to block out anything related to Sonny. Dakota Condor singing "It's so sunny, it's so beautiful!" over and over didn't exactly help.

Chad finally reached the set. All of his co-stars rolled their eyes when they saw him. They were sick of him moping around the place, but he didn't care.

"Finally, Mr. Not-So-Sunny has joined us" said Penelope.

"Wait, werern't you arrested?" Chad asked. He could have sworn that she was.

"Yes." she replied, and she turned away.

"Okay guys, lets start!" announced the director.

The cast members took to their places. Chad held hands with Chloe. They both looked into eachothers eyes.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. But I don't know if I can do this."

"But McKenzie, you promised that -"

"Did I? Oh, then maybe I have to."

"Do you promise to stay by my side, no matter what happens?"

"Well, that depends. I mean, if you are being attacked, then I will obviously run. But apart from that, then yes. I do promise, Chloe."

They both looked up into the night sky.

"Aaand cut!" yelled the director, Maz. "Excellent stuff guys, excellent stuff."

"Are we over for the day?" asked Chad.

"Pfft, I wish. We still have to re-shoot that scene ten times. C'mon Chad, you would know this!" grumbled Max.

Chad sat on his chair, leaned his head back and groaned. It was going to be a long day ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 guys :) I just want to say thanks to HorseLove314 and CandyHardyCenaHale for being the first two people to review this story! I want to apologise if the chapter is short, I just SUCK and writing long chapters. Ask my English teacher! **

**Don't forget to R&R :)**

Chad trudged into his room. He fell onto his bed, and fell asleep as soon as he landed. He was craving two things during the whole day. Sonny and a decent nights sleep. He had a day-off tomorrow, which made his sleep more relaxing and enjoyable.

His dream that night was awful. It was more of a nightmare. In it, he was walking in the street. He saw Sonny, running across the road to her new boyfriend. He saw a car coming, and started screaming at her to run back. But it was too late. He ran over to her. She was pale, and cold. She had blood running down from her face. He started crying, and then he woke up.

When he woke up, he could feel the wetness on his pillow. He must have been crying in real life too. He checked the time on his phone, it was 4:26 am. He also got a text. He checked who it was from. Tawni? It read _"Chad, we need to talk. I know that I'm sending this early, but I couldn't decided weather to text you or not because of the whole Sonny thing and it was keeping me up and I need my beauty sleep." _It was sent at 2:14. He was suprised. Since when did Tawni ever feel the need to talk to him about _anything_? He decided to text back, even though he would probably will regret waking Tawni up in the morning when she slaughters him.

He typed:_"What do you want to talk about?". _He pressed the send button, and fell back asleep.

He woke up to a knock on his bedroom door. It was his brother, Alan.

"Chad, you awake?" Alan asked.

Chad groaned. Trust his brother to wake him up on his first day off in weeks.

"No." he replied, while covering his face with his pillows. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Somebodies on the phone for you. Her name is Tammy I think." Tammy?

"You mean Tawni?" asked Chad.

"Yeah, Tawni. Sorry. Do you want me to say that you can't talk at the moment?"

Chad sat up. Did he want to talk? It would probably be about Sonny, and he didn't want to talk about what happened . But for some reason, he felt as if Tawni could relate. They both had the same type of personality. Well, not really. But they where alike in many ways.

"No, it's fine. You can give me the phone now." he said.

Alan walked in. He looked a bit startled when he saw Chad.

"Dude, where you crying?" he whispered.

Chad felt his pillow. It was damp. He must have been crying more in his sleep. He couldn't remember the dream that he had though. It must have been the same one again.

He grabbed the phone off of Alan, and signalled for him to leave.

"Tawni?"

"Hi Chad. We need to talk. But before that, why did you text me during the night? You know that I need my beauty sleep. I don't do nothing to look this beautiful!"

Chad sighed. He knew that this was coming.

"I'm sorry Tawni. But you weren't the only one having a tough night last night, that's for sure anyway," he replied "But, wait. How did you get my house number? I didn't give it to you, or anyone actually."

"Um ... that doesn't really matter right now." She forced a laugh to make herself seem less guilty. Chad decided to let her off, for now.

"Anyway, what did you want to talk about?" he asked. He knew that he wasn't going to enjoy it. He just knew that it was about Sonny dumping him.

"Look, Chad. As much as I hate to say this, I know that you were only trying to help things go back to normal with you and Sonny and that you didn't want her to feel weird about the whole change," Tawni explained "So, I'm willing to help the two of you sort out your problems."

Chad smiled. That was the first piece of good news that he had heard in ages. All he wanted to do was to be with Sonny.

"Okay, I'm in. I am willing to do absolutely anything to be with her again. I really do mean it," he replied. "Wait, why are you even helping me? I thought that all of the Randoms hated me now?"

"Chad, if you repeat this to anybody, and I do mean anybody, I will stop helping you, alright?" she warned.

"I won't say anything. I swear." he assured her. He wouldn't risk it.

"Okay. The first reason is that Sonnys sadness is bringing the show down. Which will bring down the ratings. Which will mean that I won't be getting as much camera time. The second reason is, and if you repeat this I'll kill you ... I actually thought that you two were a good couple who cared for eachother. And I don't like to see good couples break up. I almost cried when I heard the rumours about Zac and Vanessa."

He laughed. Maybe Tawni wasn't so self centred after all?

"Thanks Tawni!" he said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, maybe?"

"Actually, I might have to come over later. To talk things through properly. Is that okay with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. See you later." he replied. "Bye!"

"Bye!" she said, and hung up.

He sat on his bed and started smiling to himself. His world seemed a million times brighter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys :) This chapter is going to be short. I have to go somewhere quickley but I really wanted to update ye :D I hope you enjoy 3**

Sonny lay down on the couch in the prop house. She rolled onto her back, stared up at the ceiling and breathed out. The past two weeks had been tough. Even though what Chad did was wrong, she was still missing him. And that was putting her in a bad mood constantly. She tried to be happy because her mood was starting to affect the show, and her co-stars but she couldn't be happy. She just wasn't happy. How could she be? She lost Chad.

Nico and Grady walked in laughing really hard, but stopped as soon as they saw Sonny.

"Hi, Sonny. How are you feeling?" asked Grady, with that small, cute smile on his face.

"I don't know. I don't feel .. anything," she replied "Do you get what I mean?"

"Yeah, I guess." said Nico. He made his way over to the mini fridge and pulled out three cans of Coke.

"You want one, Sonny?" he asked. Him and Grady were trying their best to be nice, caring and polite to her. She was going through a hard time, and she was in a bad mood a lot of the time so they didn't want to risk annoying her.

"If there is Fanta there, I'll have that instead" she sighed, while sitting up.

Nico put a can of Coke back in and took out some Fanta. He sat next to her, and pulled her in for a hug.

"Thank you, Nico. You've been great these past two weeks. I'm sorry if I ever shouted at you or anything."

"It's alright Sonny. I know how much Chad meant to you, and how much it hurt you when we recounted the votes." Nico said while hugging her tighter.

"Hey, what about me?" Grady asked. He was stuffing his face with a sandwhich.

"You too Grady. I'll have to apologize to Tawni and Zora later when I meet them. And probably Marshell and my mum with that." Sonny sighed. "And Josh the mail guy."

"When did you shout at Josh?" Nico said, looking at her with a I-don't-believe-that expression.

"Um .. he was taking a long time to take out my fanmail .." she said, while looking down.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny." said Grady while shaking his head. He started tutting before finishing his sandwhich. Nico have him a warning look.

"Anyway, Sonny. Me and Grady have to go to the cafeteria and try get some steak. The Falls people have a day off today, so this could be our lucky day!" he grinned, while rubbing his hands together.

"I want some steak!" laughed Grady, as they ran out of the prop house. Sonny laughed. She could always count on Nico and Grady to make her laugh when she needed it.

She was just about to lie down again when she heard her phone ringing. She picked it up off of the coffee table. It was Tawni.

"Hi, Tawn!" smiled Sonny.

"Hi Sonny. Um, I was just wondering how you were?" she asked. That was strange, Tawni had never done something that showed she cared in the past two weeks.

"I'm fine. Nico and Grady are after making me feel a bit happier."

She thought that she could hear somebodies voice in the background, saying "I wish I could talk to her."

"Tawni, is there anybody there with you?" she asked. It sounded a bit like Chad ..

"Um, no. It's just the ... TV. Yeah, it's the TV." Tawni said breathlessly.

"But it sounded like .. Chad?"

"Yeah, um. McKenzie falls is." Tawni said quickley. Sonny believed her.

"Oooh. Okay, well I'm fine anyway. Thanks for calling, Tawni. Seriously!"

"No problem, Sonny." and then Tawni hung up.

Hearing Chads voice made Sonny realize how much she missed him. She started argueing with her self. He hurt her, but he thought that he was doing the right thing. He made her lose, after it was her first time winning, but he didn't want her to feel weird anymore. He wanted her to feel normal about their reletionship. Sonny sighed, and lay back down onto the couch, facing the ceiling. This was probably going to be one of the hardest decisions that she has ever had to make.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm trying to update quickly because I know how annoying it can get when people take centuries to update :-)**

**Anyway, I also want to say I hope you have a Happy New Year! 2011, here we come :D**

Chad was sitting down on the couch. He was leaning forward, watching Tawni, who was calling Sonny.

"Put it on loudspeak." he whispered. Tawni nodded. The loud beeping gave him a small fright.

"Hi, Tawn!" Sonny sounded happy. Chad smiled. Hearing Sonny was one thing, but knowing that she was alright and happy was another.

Hi, Sonny. Um, I was just wondering how you were?" asked Tawni. Chad sighed. He knew that Sonny was going to be a bit suspicous about Tawni. She wasn't the type to make sure that people were feeling alright. But Sonny didn't seem to notice.

"I'm fine. Nico and Grady are after making me feel a bit happier."

Chad lay back. "I wish I could talk to her." Tawni glared at him. He covered his mouth. That was not supposed to be said outloud.

"Tawni, is there anybody there with you?" asked Sonny. Tawni looked over at him and raised her shoulders. He pointed towards the TV.

"Um, no. It's just the .. " she looked confused. He ran over to the TV and tapped the top of it. " .. TV. Yeah, it's the TV." she said breathlessly.

"But it sounded like .. Chad?" Sonny said. Tawni glared deep into Chads eyes. He had an idea, and started posing like McKenzie in the posters. Tawni caught on,

"Yeah, um McKenzie falls is on." She quickly said. Chad bit his lip, he wanted Sonny to believe her.

"Oooh. Okay, well I'm fine anyway. Thanks for calling, Tawni. Seriously!" Chad let out a sigh of relief, and Tawni smiled. She believed it.

"No problem, Sonny." said Tawni, and she then hung up.

She sat on the couch, and Chad sat next to her. They sat like that for a bit, not saying anything. Tawni decided to break the silence.

"You almost blew us there, Chad. If it wasn't for me and my perfect acting skills, Sonny could have realized that I was with you." She smiled, proud of herself. Chad decided to let her be proud. She was helping him, so he would be nice to her. Even if it did mean letting her take all of the credit.

"Yes, Tawni. You sure did save us" The sarcasm was dripping from his words, but she didn't seem to notice. She only took in the compliment.

"I know! And you Mac Falls people say that us Randoms have no acting talent!" she laughed, while flicking her hair. "Oh dear lord." Chad thought.

"So, got any plans?" he asked. She looked at him in disgust.

"CHAD!" She almost shouted "I should have expected this from you. You were only pretending to want Sonny back, so you would get close to me! Well, I can tell you that you are not in any of my plans for tonight, that's for sure!" She jumped off of her seat and headed for the door.

"I didn't mean those type of plans!" He said quickly before she could leave. She turned around and looked at him with a confused expression.

"What plans did you mean -" She cut off her sentence when she realized what he meant. "Ooh, now I gotcha." she laughed. She sat back next to him.

"I mean, phew!" she said, while swiping her hand against her forehead. She kept on laughing to try make it less awkward.

"You didn't honestly think that I would do that, would you?" he asked. She opened her mouth a bit.

"Uh .. no. Pfft. I mean _obviously _not." she fake laughed. At the end of her fake laugh she sighed. "Actually, yeah."

He looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. "Tawni! You know how much I love Sonny! I would -" he stopped talking when he realized what he said. Him and Sonny had never declared their love for eachother to eachother at all. Infact, he never even thought about loving her. It had never crossed his mind.

"You what her now?" asked Tawni. She seemed extremely shocked. Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation, loving somebody other then himself? No, it couldn't be.

"Um .. nothing." He fake laughed. "I said I like Sonny."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did." But Tawni wasn't having a word of it. He raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, I didn't. But you can't tell anyone, and I do mean anyone." He warned her. Tawni started smiling, delighted with herself. She started clapping excitedly. Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation, was loving somebody other then himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys :) Happy New Year to ye! I really hope that 2011 is a good one for ye xD**

**I don't want to make the story too long because I won't be able to stretch it out. It might be a bit boring and yeah. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. It might suck because I haven't thought it out properly. R&R :)**

Chad stood still in the shower, letting the water soak him thoroughly. Tawni had left half an hour ago, around fifteen minutes after he said that he had loved Sonny. Why shouldn't he? She was perfect to him, there wasn't a single thing that he would change. She had no flaws no him. But he would never be able to tell her this. She probably hated him. What he did was completely selfish. He was selfish, and she didn't deserve somebody like him. Somebody who put themself first. She deserved somebody who would always put her first, and treat her like a princess.

After his shower, he sat down on the couch and started going through photos of them together. He felt so angry at himself. How could he do something so selfish? He flicked through the channels, trying to find something to relax himself, but seeing loads of episodes of So Random didn't exactly help. He then heard his phone ringing. He picked it up, it was an unkown number. "Hello?" he asked. "Hi, this is Tween Weekly. We were wondering if we could interview you about your break up with Sonny Munroe?" asked some man.

"Wait, who is this calling?" asked Chad. "Oh, sorry. How rude of me now to inroduce myself. I'm Robert." he said politely. "So, you up for it or not? We all know how fame hungry you are! You know that you want to do this interview!"

Chad was disgusted. "Look, Robert. First of all, you can hardly expect me to do an interview about a break up. It's not fair on Sonny! And second of all, I'm not like that anymore. I am no longer the fame hungry Chad Dylan Cooper. So stop wasting my time, I'm not interested." he shouted.

"It doesn't even have to be about the - " pleaded Robert, but Chad cut him off. "I'M NOT INTERESTED!" He screamed down the phone. He didn't care if he was being to harsh or not. There was no way in hell that he was even going to talk about the break up to somebody he hardly knew, let alon somebody who could twist him words and make Sonny look bad. Just then, his brother Alan walked through the door.

"Woah, Chad! I could hear you shouting in the hall! You okay?" he asked. Even though his brother could be a right pain, he still cared for him a lot. He went over and sat next to him. "Who where you shouting at? You sounded angry!"

Chad sighed. "There was this guy Robert from Tween Weekly asking me to do an interview with him about my break up with Sonny. He then started going on about how I knew that I wanted to do the interview because I was fame hungry. I couldn't do that to Sonny. He could twist anything I said and make everything seem way worse. He could make Sonny look bad!" he explained.

Alan looked as if he was deep in his own thought. He was looking down at the ground. "So" he said, while looking down at the ground "You didn't do this because you didn't want anything bad to happen to Sonny, even though she dumped you?" He looked up at Chad when he finished speaking.

Chad shrugged. "Yeah. Does that make me seem desperate. I mean, I don't care if it does. I'm just wondering." He looked up at Alan. He could always trust Alan to be honest with him, even if it was harsh.

"No, it just shows that you really care about her, and that you don't like seeing her get hurt. Which is kind of weird because you did hurt -" he couldn't finish his sentence because Chad had pushed him in the arm. "Hey, I'm very sensitive right now!" Alan laughed at him. Chads phone started ringing again. "I swear, if that is Robert, I will go to his house and make him wish that he had left me alone!" Chad groaned. He looked down at his phone. "Oh, it's Tawni." he smiled.

"Oooh, somebody is rebounding quick!" teased Alan. Chad ignored him and answered his call.

"Hi, Tawni" he said. He could hear her panting in the background.

"Chad, it's Sonny." She sounded really upset. Chad stood up immediately.

"What happened? Is she alright? Where is she?"

"She's in hospital. She's after getting really hurt" Tawni sounded as if she was about to cry. Chad grabbed his coat and keys and ran out of the door, ignoring Alan asking him where he was going.

"What happened to her?" He was running down all of the stairs right now. He couldn't wait for the lift to come back up. He heard Tawni cry at the other end of the phone. "She was at home and there was a fire. She collapsed because of the amount of smoke in her lungs. You have to get to the hospital, and quickly!" Her voice was wobbly. It was easy to tell that she was trying now to cry. Chad lived hear the hospital, so he ran faster then he ever had to before. He didn't care if he pushed somebody on the way, the only thing that he cared about was Sonnys health and safety. And that is all he would ever care about.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys .. sorry it's been ages! I had writers block and to top that off there was a virus in the laptop so we had to delete loads of things including the things that I use to write with -_- **

**Anyway, this chapter will be short. You know the way that I said that I'm terrible at writing long stories/essays? And to ask my English teacher? Well, I got docked 20% on my English Christmas Exam because my answers were too short, even though we were told to write between certain amount of words (which I did!) and I was annoyed . Anyway, sorry about my moaning.**

**OH YES, one more thing! I changed my username. It's no longer Kaaattieeee but it's MessyLittleTearDrops. Can anybody guess where that is from? :) So, on with this short chapter xD**

Chad sat down patiently in the waiting room. Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora and Connie were all there, sitting near him. There was a silence, but it wasn't awkward. Nobody dared talk, not knowing what to say, but Chad preferred it that way. He didn't want to listen to anybody right now, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on their words. He had so many thoughts going through is head that it would have been heard to respond to them.

Everytime they saw a doctor, their heads immediatly cocked up. Their eyes followed the doctor, but once they realized that he was just passing through, they look downed and lowered their heads. This had happened several times, and Chad was getting annoyed. He wanted to know if Sonny was alright. He looked around at the people with him properly for the first time. Tawni was close to tears. Zora was asleep, but moving around as if she was having a bad dream. Nico and Grady were sitting still with blank faces. The worst was Connie. Chad was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Connies cries, her whimpers. He quickly sat over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Her rubbed her arm, up and down, trying to calm her down. He sat there for fifteen minutes, even though it seemed like hours, until a doctor finally passed by. Their heads all cocked up again, except for Zora. This time though, the doctor stayed.

"Well, how is she?" Connie cried. She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. He sat down on Chads old chair, and looked down at his chart.

"Well .. " he said, dragging out his word. He flicked through Sonny's chart. Chad looked at the doctors badge. It read 'Dr. Turk'. **(A/N Sorry guys, couldn't really think of anything else. Well, at least now it will be easier to picture him :D)**. He then looked up at his ID photo, and then his face. He looked tired, stressed and even though he looked a bit young, he was still showing many signs of ageing.

"She's in a stable condition, but she may have some trouble breathing. She's also very tired right now, so one we're only allowing one person in the room with her at a time." he announced. He looked up at Connie "Ms. Munroe, I presume that you wouldn want to go in first?" he guessed. She rose form her seat without hesitation and followed the doctor into Sonny's room.

After half an hour, Connie left the room with a small smile on her face.

**Tawni's POV.**

Sonny's mom came back with a smile on her face. I never noticed how much she looked like Sonny.

"Chad, Sonny would like to see you next," she gently said. Chads face lit up. It was obvious how much Sonny meant to him. I can remember earlier today, when Chad was telling me about when he first realized how much he liked Sonny.

"_It was when we went on that fake date to make James Conroy jealous," he said, making a face when he said James' name. "At first, I didn't really know why I was doing it. But then, when she got a text off of him, saying that he wanted her back .. I just felt so jealous and upset. It was that night that I realized that I liked her. I had done and said so many things before about her, but I didn't think that it meant I liked her. Saying that everything she did was cute was one of them. And then when I thought that Sonny wanted to go out with me was probably the happiest I've ever felt. When I realized that she didn't, I was gutted. But from that day on, the dating and everything was just .. the best. I miss her so much. I can't describe how upset I feel. It's as if I've lost part of me. A part that I've spent all of my life looking for, and then lost so quickly."_

Tawni smiled. She knew that Sonny felt the same. She must! She watched Chad walk up, but his smiled quickly faded when went inside.

**Oooh :D a bit of a cliff hanger .. kind of. Well, don't forget to r&r. And no, I'm not one of those people who are like 'I won't update until I get 137298134632789471982469328 reviews' :) Even getting one will put a smile on my face! Anyway, I hope that this was a good chapter and that I can update soon. Katie xx**


	7. Authors Note thingey!

Hi, this isn't really a chapter .. more of an update :) Yay for updates! First of all, well done MiiMyselfandTime for getting where I got my username right :) You have good taste :D

Second of all .. this is kind of bad news. I mightn't be able to update that much because of school. The teachers are already making us study like crazy even though it's one month after the Christmas tests and four months before the summer tests, grr. I hate school.

Because I'm kind of bored, I've decided to tell you a thing that happened to me in school! Right, well in my summer test I got 96% in Irish and I got into the top class then and I was so happy :) But I was so upset to hear that I had the same teacher again, he just had something against me. Anyway, for the Irish Christmas Test EVERYBODY did bad. Seriously, three people failed and the highest was 67%. So, I went down to a 46% :( The day after we got our results, a guy in my class didn't have his work done properly and he started giving out to him like mad. And then my teacher turned to me and started giving out to me for no reason. He started shouting at me saying that I'm a poor worker and that if I continued the way I was I shouldn't even belong in the class (Even though it was the only D I ever got, and the rest I got A's and B's, mostly A's!) and then he kept me behind after class and started giving out to me more. Oh well, life goes on. I don't care about the fact that he hates me, I hate him too .. yay!

Sorry for boring you with my story, this is supposed to be a SWAC Fanfic, not a "Let's complain about school!" thing.

So, back to SWAC. What did ye think of 'New Girl'? Personally, I'm taking Chads side. He's the only one trying to make their reletionship better, even if it doesn't always work! Atleast he's ... trying to commit. Anyway, I really do hope that they get back together in Season 3. I read in loads of places that they get back together in New Girl so you can imagine my disapointment when they didn't . CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATAPUS! Why did I add that? Because Phineas and Ferb is on, of course :D Anyway, I better be going now, don't want ye to die of boredom and stop reading my Fanfics for good xD So, I hope that I can update soon, I really do :) Katie xx


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, WAZAAAAAAAAAAA :D Sorry, I'm in a really good mood for some reason. Well, I had some free time today (Half day at school!) so I decided that I might as well update even though I have a load of homework and learning for tomorrow .. sighs. **

**Anyway, going to answer some reviews :) Yay!**

**MiiMyselfandTime: Exactly! I'm on Chads side FO'SHO! I really hope that they do, they make SWAC so interesting! xx**

**PeaceLoveCheer45620: You're going to find out now :D xx**

**Eclarefan4ever: Thank you :) xx**

**Anyway, on with the story! PS. I decided to do POV's now .. I won't do them for every chapter though :)**

**Chad's POV.**

"Chad, Sonny would like to see you next," Connie almost whispered, with a smile on her face. I couldn't believe it. Even though we had broken up, she still wanted to see _me_. I got up quickly, I was anxious to see her. I wanted her to know that I loved her and that I always would. I wanted to tell her that I only had eyes for her. But then .. what is she doesn't want to be with me. What if she just wants to tell me to leave her alone for good, because she doesn't want us to have a second chance. The sudden realization hit my face as I walked in her door. She must have been confused at the fact that I frowned as soon as I saw her. She had a confused/sad expression.

"Chad .. are you okay? You didn't seem to happy to see me." she asked while sitting up properly. She must have been really weak because her arms were wobbling on her weight.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just started thinking about sad things," I explained, forcing a smile on my face. I knew that she didn't want to be with me, I just knew it. Who would? I'm a selfish jerk. I don't deserve anybody like Sonny. "But are you alright? You could have been seriously injured, Sonny. Don't ever scare us like that again!"

I sat down on the edge of her bed. This was the closest that I've been to her since we broke up. I wanted this moment to last forever. Even being close to her was heaven on earth.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I can't believe that I did something so stupid though," she sighed. She looked guilty. "I feel stupid. It's all of my fault"

I looked at her in shock. "Sonny, you're like the smartest person that I know, okay? What happened was a pure accident and it could happen to anybody. Don't blame yourself because it's not your fault. If anything, it was the neighbours fault for not noticing it!" I reassured her. She laughed when I said it was the neighbours fault. "I'm sure, Chad. Lets all blame the neighbours!" she giggled. I had a huge smile on my face. I managed to make her laugh and smile. I took her hand and held it. "Do you want me to get you anything, water? I can go and get you some proper food if you want, instead of this horrible hospital food." I asked her. She smiled, but shook her head. "No thanks, I'm not hungry and theres a big jug of water over there if I want some" I sighed. "Well, I was going to get you a Fro-Yo, a double chocolate chip muffin and a chocolate milkshake but if you say so .." She smiled. "Fine! But be back soon, there is something that I want to talk to you about" she called after me. I was running as fast as I could. Anything for my Sunshine!

**Sonny's POV.**

I watched him run out of my room to go get me some decent food. How could I have dumped him? All along, he only wanted to make our reletionship seem normal. He was the only one to try and make our reletionship better. I just did nothing. But he won't want to be with me anymore. I've already broken his heart, he won't want it to happen again. And then a sudden wave of tiredness hit me. I closed my eyes trying to fall asleep, trying to dream of a world where me and Chad were together again.

**Watcha think? Awful, isn't it? I was just trying to make it longer so I started typing down some pretty pointless things. Anyway, don't forget to r&r :) Katie xx **


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I decided to update today because I'm after getting really sick so I couldn't go to school. And I've decided to add a small but of Tawnico into this, mwahaha :D**

**Steffiegee: yeah, he should have been in the show longer, he was hilarious! **

**.heart.94: Thank you so much for the advice, i really appreciate it :) i've always struggled on doing long answer,s essays or stories for school so thanks for the advice :D**

**Oh yes, this chapter isn't anyones POV, just to clear things up :)**

**PS. I was reading back through the story and realized that I messed up when I did Tawni's POV and then did 'Tawni smiled' etc. Sorry :'(**

Chad ran back into her room, out of breath. "Sorry, I couldn't get you a chocolate milkshake but they had vanilla and -" he stopped talking when he saw Sonny sleeping peacefully. She looked so beautiful when she slept. The way her hair was on her face, all messy. But it looked cute. Her lips slightly parted, and you could see her eyes moving underneath her eyelids. This freaked Chad out a bit, but he knew that it was what happened when you went to sleep. He sat down on the chair near her bed and watched her for a while, but soon drifted off, not realizing how tired he was after that eventful day.

Tawni sat in the waiting room impatiently. Yes, she knew that Sonny has asked for Chad to come in next, but he was in there for hours and was stealing everybody elses Sonny-time. Even Connie didn't get to see her own daughter for that long. Nico and Grady were upset aswell. First of all, Sonny was in hospital and un-well, and second of all Chip Drama Pants was stealing her off of them! They were best friends with Sonny for longer and were always there for her. Even when she did things that they didn't like, they still supported her .. well, sometimes. It did take them a while to get used to her and Chad dating.

"Look, guys. I'm pretty sure that we are all annoyed that Chad is hogging our Sonny-time," Tawni suddenly announced. None of them had spoken properly to each other in ages, except for the occasional 'I'm going to the toilet'. "Except for Zora, she's been asleep for ages. Is that even normal?" They all glared at Zora. Well, she was thirteen. They usually get very tired and worn out around that age.

"Anyway, should I go in there and ask Chad is we can get to speak to Sonny? He knows that only one person is allowed in at a time!" Tawni almost shouted out her last sentence. They were all surprised. Tawni never really cares about anyone, especially Sonny. She had insulted her almost everyday since Sonny joined So Random!

Zora groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She picked up one of the cushions and threw it very hardly at Tawni. "I'm trying to sleep here!" Zora comlained. She turned around, facing her back towards them. Tawni folded her arms. She was angry. Nico quickly sat beside her.

"Look, Tawni. We've seen Sonny so much and Chad has barely seen her at all. Maybe he misses her and just wants to talk to her about where the two of them are at." he said softly. He knew how to speak when women were angry, he had learnt that over the past two weeks with Sonny.

"I suppose you're right, Nico." Tawni sighed. Even though the hated to admit it, what he said had made sense. This was Chads first chance to talk things through with Sonny properly and was probably taking his time as to not load things on her at once. "Well," Tawni thought "If I want them to get back together, I've got to let them sort it out for themselves".

She looked over towards Nico. "Hey, thanks Nico. I haven't really had a proper chat with you in ages" she smiled. He suddenly got all shy and started to scratch his head. "Well, anytime Tawni." but he then immediately started laughing. "You've got to admit, it's so obvious how much Chad wants her, even Grady noticed!" Him and Tawni looked over to the chubby blonde boy. He was trying to lick off a piece of yoghurt that was on his elbow. He tried to get his tongue and elbow as close as possible but to no avail.

"Dude, that is physically impossible." Nico pointed out. Grady sighed and gave up, and started reading 'Tween Weekly' again. Sometimes he got sick of how much the other cast members mocked him. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't as smart as them.

Chad slowly opened his eyes. It took him a while to adjust to his surroundings. For a moment, he had forgotten about being in the hospital and panicked. His eyes drifted to the clock. He jumped out of his chair when he realized that he had been there for five hours.

"Are leaving me?" He turned around, unaware that Sonny was awake. Her eyes look bright, and her face looked well-rested. She had an empty plastic container on her locker with green around the edges. There were crumbs over her bead and some on her face. He laughed at this.

"What's so funny?" she asked, suddenly confused. He shook his head, but still had a smile on his face. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking of a .. um .. So Random! Sketch" he quickly said. He thoyght that she kooked cute with the crumbs on her face and wanted her to not notice, but she saw through his lies. "Chad, I know that you don't watch So Random!" he said, her eyebrow raised. He sighed and owned up. "Okay, you've loads of crumbs on your face," he giggled. She quickly wiped them off, but some of them left a stain. He decided to put his excellent acting to good use and stop smiling. "Anyway, Chad. Are you leaving?" He felt as if she was interrogating him. He had to leave her, but he didn't want to. He felt guilty at even attempting to leave, but he still had to. "I'm sorry Sonny, but I have to. Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora haven't even seen you yet and your mothr only got to see you for a half hour. I'm being really unfair on them." She smiled. "Oh, look at you caring about others and thinking of their best interests.I'll talk to you later then, hopefully." He nodded and left. It was eleven o' clock at night now, two hours after Tawni wondered if she should go in and get him out. Her, Nico, Grady, Zora and Connie were all asleep. Chad looked confused when he saw Tawni asleep on Nico's shoulder. He felt really guilty for not letting them talk to Sonny.

Sonny sighed at the mess around her but she couldn't be bothered cleaning it up. It was five past eleven and she was wide awake. She wanted to call Chad back in and to tell him that she wanted them to get back together, but she just couldn't.

**Wow. This is like .. my longest chapter. Ever! Thanks .heart.94 for the advice :) Anyway, do you think that I should do Tawnico aswell was Channy? R&R! Katie xxx**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! It's the weekend, finally! That week just went by so slowly for me. Probably because things are changing so much, in a good and bad way. If there is one thing that 2011 was taught me so far, it's definitely that people aren't always who they seem to be.**

**MiiMyselfandTime – I know, it's great! I'm going to try make this chapter longer though!**

**HarryGinnyDxC – Hehe thank you :D **

**.heart.94 – I know, they'd actually make such a good couple! I wish that they had some Tawnico in SWAC though :'(**

**iluvchanny13 – Glad you like the story :) Yeah, I always expect to hear a 'good' next, even on TV but I never do :'(**

**On with the story :D**

Chad sat at the drivers seat of the car. It was half eleven at night, and he had to take Tawni and Nico home. At first, he left and forgot all about them, so he had to race back to the hospital and bring them home. Connie was left taking home Grady and Zora. It was easier though, they leaved near her.

He looked at the rear view mirror of the car. He saw Tawni sleeping on Nico's shoulder, but Nico was wide awake. He was looking out the window, daydreaming. His eyes would follow the few cars that went by. Everyone was quite. Tawni sighed occasionally, but apart from that, everybody was quite. To make it worse, Nico still held a grudge against Chad for getting the recount. That just made it awkward.

"So ..." Chad said, trying to get rid of the awkwardness. "How is So Random!" That was the first thing that came into his mind. He failed his attempt at making things less awkward. Nico glared at him. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Chad cleared his throat and tried to come up with an answer. "Well .. I .. um .." he couldn't think of a reply. Nico looked away from Chad and resumed daydreaming out of the window. He looked down at Tawni sleeping. She was smiling. "Obviously having a good dream" he thought to himself. She opened her mouth slightly and started to speak. Her words were a slur at firt, but then they started to become clear. "Nico .." she smiled. He blushed, but had a huge grin on his face. Chad started smiling to himself too. It was nice to see Tawni like somebody, besides herself. Even if it was Nico. Chad decided to let her be happy with him, and not insult Nico .. while she was around, of course. He still had to insult all of the Randoms, besides Sonny. And occasionally Tawni.

After ten minutes, nobody made a sound. But then, Chad and Nico heard something that they never thought they would hear. It had them laughing for ages, and it's rareness had them laughing even more. Tawni had farted. And without realizing it, she had started the friendship of Nico and Chad.

Tawni woke in an unfamiliar place. She couldn't remember anything from last night, only being at the hospital. She stared to panic. What if somebody kidnapped her? If he told the rest of them that he was a friend of Tawnis? No, this couldn't be happening. She jumped off of the couch quickly and looked around at her surroudings. There were pictures of Chad and MacKenzie Falls everywhere! Tawni looked startled. "Now the kidnapper is Chad obsessed too?" she thought. She looked down at the coffee table. She handbag and phone were there too. That was odd, wouldn't a kidnapper usually get rid of those so then she has no way of contacting the police? She grabbed them and headed straight for the door.

"Where are you going, Tawni?" she heard a familiar voice ask. She turned around to find Chad, with Nico standing right next to him. She looked down at her things and at the door. What could she say? "Um .. I was doing my morning routine" It sounded like a question. "Reakly?" Nico asked. He didn't believe her, not one bit. "Um, yeah! Y'know, grab my stuff and run, incase I'm late for work .." Tawni trailed off. Chad and Nico just looked at her, they both had an eyebrow raised. "Oh, fine!" she complained. She sat down on the couch. "I thought I was kidnapped." She groaned. Nico burst out laughing and Chad tried to cover his laugh with a cough. "Hey, it's not my fault!" she complained. "I can't remember anything from last night."

Sonny woke up quickly. She couldn't breath. She looked around the room in worry and say her mum calling for a doctor franticley. Dr. Turk ran in, and the last thing the saw was her mother crying and almost screaming 'My baby!'.

Chad, Nico and Tawni all sat around the table, eating their breakfast. Nico stared at Chad with a mischevious look on his face. "So, Tawni. You feeling a bit gassie this mornin'?" he asked her with the same accent he used for the Gassie sketch. Chad tried to hide his grin. Tawni looked confused. "No, why?" she asked. The two guys started laughing. "Aaah, no reason," Chad laughed. Tawni was upset. She wanted in on the private joke!

"C'mon guys, tell me!" she groaned. Nico shook his head. "Nope" he said, overdoing the 'p'. Chad's phone started ringing, but Tawni continued pestering Nico. "Please, I swear I won't get mad if it's about me!" she pleaded.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"NICO, TELL ME NOW OR I SWEAR -" But they both stopped going at each other when they saw Chad. Tears were running down his face.

"Man, you okay?" Nico asked. Chad shook his head. He couldn't speak, so he texted it out on his phone. His hands were shaking violently. He showed it to Nico. Tawni rushed over to Nico and looked at the message. '_Connif just called md nd sbid that sonnw stpped breathhng nd she doesn't knmw if she'll be ok' _The three of them were out the door as soon as Nico and Tawni were finished reasing the text.

**So, what do you think? :) If you're confused about why the spelling in the text was so bad, it's because Chad's hands were shaking really badly so it was hard for him to text! Sorry for any spelling mistakes in the last couple of chapters – I was reading through them and I had loads! :( R&R! Katie xxx**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, back for another chapter :) I didn't succeed in getting my last chapter longer then the one before it, but oh well. This chapter might be a bit depressing, sorry. Oh yes, I don't know anything about medicine, injuries etc. I've never been admitted to a hospital and I've never had to visit anyone in hospital before so I know that what I'm saying is probably COMPLETELY off, but hey! Blame society.**

**Ponygal12: Mwahahaha, I can be evil that way :D**

**Ps. This story will go from Chad's POV, to Nico's to Tawni's and then a mystery POV ;)**

**Chad's POV. **

I couldn't believe it. Sonny was fine when I left. I should have told her already. I should have told her that I loved her, that she meant more to me then anything. I don't know how I would cope or live without her .. I wouldn't. My eyes welled up again, and the tears started rolling down my face. I looked around, my vision blurred. Tawni was bawling. She didn't care that her mascara was running, and that she looked like a clown. I guess she really did realize how much Sonny meant to her. Nico was at the steering wheel, shouting and cursing at the traffic ahead of him. He would beep the horn every five seconds, even though he knew it was no use. He was getting really fustrated. Sonny was like a sister to him and he really care for her. Everybody did. She was the most loving, caring and forgiving person that I have ever met. She didn't like to hurt peoples feelings, she was always there for others and put their needs before hers. But she was also bubbly. She had a really happy personality and could make any room brighter just by walking in. Well, to me anyway. I don't know how I could have hated her. I regret all of the times that I insulted her. I regret not telling her how much I cared for her while we were going out. I regret not telling her that I loved her last night. I regret getting the recount. I regret making her feel like my second priority, and not my first. I regreat every single thing that I said to make her the least bit unhappy. I regret getting Chaz to go on our "dangerous" dates. There is so much that I regret, and I don't think that I'll ever be able to tell her. I broke down crying once again.

**Nico's POV. **

I slammed my first against the steering wheel. I opened the window and started shouting, mainly curse words. I wanted to pick something up and throw it even though it would do nothing. I was just angry. Why today, of _all_ days, would there be a Justin Bieber concert? Guest starring The Jonas Brothers! Why did they have to have so many fans that adore them? I sighed and looked up into the rear view mirror. I saw Chad crying, the tears streaming down his face quickly. He was heart broken. I never knew how much he liked, or should I say loved Sonny until we started talking about it last night. After Tawni farted, we started laughing and talking and we became friends during the night. He started telling me why he did the recount, why he regretted it and how much Sonny meant to him. I wouldn't have thought that he loved her. We all knew that he really liked her, but we never thought of love. And then when he started telling me how much and the things he would do for her .. I didn't know what to say, what to think. The only thing that I could say back to him was "Wow." I only heard somebody profess their love like that in _Twilight _.. not that I read the series though.

And then I saw Tawni. Last week, I would only have said that I like her as a friend .. maybe not even that. A co-worker, a contact. I don't know. But last night, I really did start caring for her. Not as a friend, but as something more then that. And then when she said my name when she was dreaming, I did realize that I had a big crush on her. I don't love her .. well I don't know. I've only heard of one person describe their love or somebody and that is Chad, and well ... he more then loves her. There is no word to describe how much he loves Sonny. But I still have a really big crush on Tawni. It would be a bit inappropiate to ask her out now though. I should just drop hints here and there and then ask her out when everything is okay. But what is she rejects me? What if she doesn't like me at all? What if she was dreaming and I just appeared and she greeted me. What if she was smiling because she was dreaming on torturing me, or even killing me! I know that she'll reject me. She's Tawni Hart for crying out loud! She dates celebrities. Not people like me, a Z-list celeb. The driver behind me beeping and cursing at me to move forward interrupted my thoughts.

**Tawni's POV. **

I looked in my pocket mirror. My mascara was running, my eyeliner was smudged and I looked like a cross breed between a panda and a circus clown but I didn't care. How could I? Sonny was practically dieing. I never realized how much of a good friend she was to me, and how much she meant to me until it was almost too late. Why couldn't I have realized it before? Why did it have to be now, when I didn't know if she'd make it or not. When I didn't know if I would ever speak to her again. The only thing that gave me comfort was knowing that I had people to help me through this, but I also had to help them. I never did try helping people before, which I regret. I suppose that is why I can be such a miserable cow most of the time. Sonny helped people, she cared, loved and forgave people and she was always happy. Always full of life. I want to be like that and I suppose I'll just have to help people. Well, obviously it won't be that easy, but it'll be a start. How could I start? Donating to charities, helping people with their problems? I don't know. Sonny would probably have great advice to give me. Why did she even bother with me anyway? All I did was moan and insult her. I suppose I only insulted her because she was so perfect, and it made me feel better. It's not a good excuse, but it's true. Well, sometimes her clothes weren't exactly the best and I did try to be a good friend by telling her but it did come out wrong a lot of the time.

I looked up from my mirror and we were finally moving. Nico still looked stressed though, Sonny was like a sister to him. I wish that I was nice to him before. I insulted him and Grady endlessly, yet he came and conforted me yesterday. I wish I realized how nice and caring he was. That's probably why him and Sonny got a long. I never did like him until yesterday. I really started caring for him then, but even more after my dream last night. We were on a date. It made me wish that we could go out. That the two of us could work. But it wouldn't. He probably sees me as this stuck up, selfish attention seeker. That is how I come out a lot of the time, and how I am. I can be selfish, I am attention seeking .. but I don't want it to make people hate me. I don't know how Chad does it though. He is probably the most attention seeking, selfish person that I've met yet he has hundres of thousands of fans. He gets all of the girls and he got Sonny. I suppose since he started going out with Sonny he was less attention seeking, a little less selfish and a little less stuck up. And then when they broke up, he was none of those three. Well, maybe a teensy tiny bit of each but not full on. I broke out of my day dream when a car full of Justin Bieber and JoBro fans slowed down next to us and started screaming.

**Mystery POV ;)**

I sat down in the comminsionary. I was so annoyed. How could he just expect us to be alright with taking time off like that? He thought that he was the best thing ever and that he could treat us all like crap. Well, he can't. He can't decide when we shoot scenes, if somebody needs to be fired or if we're acting badly. He can't expect us to be okay with dating a Random, and then console him when they break up. I wish .. I wish that I never met him. I wish that he was never "Chad Dylan Cooper, the greastest actor of our generation". Because, I am. I never get any credit for my acting, even though I've been in the business way longer then he has. I have more experience, more talent. But I guess I'm not as good looking as he has. I don't have 'wispy' blonde hair, or blue eyes that 'sparkle'. He can't get away with this. I looked down at my phone and thought of an excellent idea that could bring Chad down for good. He dialed the number for _Tween Weekly _onto his phone and waited for them to pick up.

"Hello, _Tween Weekly_ head quarters here. I'm Robert, how may I help you?" I pursed my lips. Should I do this? This could ruin MacKenzie Falls .. or maybe just MacKenzie. And then I would get noticed and I would be a heart throb. I would be the greatest actor of out generation.

"Hi, Robert. I've got some interesting news on Chad Dylan Cooper that I think everybody will be shocked about" I said quietly, making sure that nobody in the comminsionary could hear me.

"Oh excellent! Now, what is your name? And would you prefer to remain anonymous in this article?" he asked.

"Yes, I would prefer to remain anonymous. And my name is .."

**MWAHAHA :D I left ye on a cliff hanger! This has to be my longest story yet, I'm on my third page :) R&R! Katie xx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey people! I decided to be nice and update today :) I know how annoying it can get when people leave you with cliffys and don't update =_= **

**ponygal12 – Hehe, I'll stop now :)**

**It'sLittleMe – thank you :) here is it is!**

Imogen sipped at her tea while reading the newest edition of _Tween Weekly_. It was her favourite gossip magazine – it kept her updated on her two favourite shows, _MacKenzie Falls _and _So Random! _She felt guilty for not enjoying _Meal or no Meal _seeing as her mother and father both co-produced the show, but it wasn't a drama and it wasn't even funny. They are the two things that she looked for in a show, movie or even a book. Drama and comedy. Having one wasn't enough, and having none .. well, she just couldn't possibly associate with it. She put down her magazine and looked around the commisionary. Norrmally, she would see the cast of _So Random _eating their slop and being mocked by the cast of _MacKenzie Falls_, but she didn't see either cast today. It was odd, they were both supposed to be shooting today. She didn't take any notice until she heard one of the _MacKenzie Falls_ cast on the phone. She couldn't help but eavesdrop on his conversation. She wasn't normally a nosey person, but there was just something that made her want to listen to this conversation and she wasn't too sure why. She quietly shifted my chair closer to him, but not too close, and not to noticeable.

"Hi, Robert. I've got some interesting news on Chad Dylan Cooper that I think everybody will be shocked about" he almost whispered. Imogen was shocked. She never thought that a castmate would ever rat on their fellow cast mate. She always thought that they got along, even if their characters didn't. Even if one person got more fame then the other, or was liked by the public more. She just couldn't understand it.

"Yes, I would prefer to remain anonymous. And my name is Ferguson Michaels. But I would rather you left that out." he replied. "Ferguson Michaels .. Ferguson Michaels" she repeated to herself. Why was his name so familiar to her? She couldn't think of anything until she properly say his face. That was it, he was the first contestant on _Celebrity Meal or no Meal _to not win anything. Of course, that was back before _MacKenzie Falls_. How could he have been in the business years and years longer then Chad, yet still go un noticed? She sighed, and continued listening in on their conversation.

"Well, I am on of the very few people who know why Chad and Sonny broke up. Of course, I won't tell you for just any old fee. If I tell you, you have to promise that I get more publicity – GOOD publicity. Maybe articles on me, fun facts, anything. So, will I tell you over the phone or shall we meet in person?" Ferguson asked. Imogen waited impatiently for the response. She guessed by Fergusons body language that he had to leave. He had turned towards the exit and was ready to shoot up off of his chair. Imogen casually raised herself form her chair and followed Ferguson when he left. She took out her phone and texted her parents, saying that she was going to the park for a bit. Luckily, when Ferguson turned around and saw her, she was texting so it didn't look as if she was following him. After ten or so minutes of hiding behind trees and pretending to talk on her phone, saying "Yeah, I'll be there in a couple of minutes" so that it didn't look obvious, Ferguson stopped at an old café. It was fifty or more years old, and was close to shutting down. This was obviously the perfect place to leak a story on somebody without anybody in the café noticing. The owners and the waiters and waitresses were old and wouldn't possibly know what they were talking about. Imogen saw Ferguson sit down with a man. He was in his mid to late twenties. He had brown gelled up hair, and had a strong build.

"Hi, I'm Cian, I've been sent here by Robert." he greeted Ferguson with a hige grin on his face. Imogen sat near them. She pulled out her phone and pretended to have a conevrsation with somebody. "You said you were here? Okay, come back soon. I'll be listening to my iPod so you'll probably have to hit me to get my attention" she said loudly, making sure that Cianand Ferguson could hear her. She pulled her iPod and headphones out of her bag and pretended to listen to music while the two men started chatting. After fifteen minutes or so of talking about articles on Ferguson, Cian pulled out a tape recorder.

"Now, Ferguson. I'll ask you the questions, and you will answer them. If you don't know something, make it up. All the more gossip and publicity for _Tween Weekly_! And if we get more readers, it also means that more people will start reading more about you! So, it's a win-win situation. Except for poor Chad, or Sonny. Depends on who did what." Cian started rambling. Ferguson looked annoyed, he wanted to get this over and done with. "Well, to start off, Chad was the person who caused all of the trouble." Ferguson began. Imogen listened even more.

Chad held onto Sonny's hand. After an hour or two of waiting, the were allowed to go in and see her. To make up for yesterday, Chad left everybody see her first. Each person took an hour with Sonny. She was awake but she was still weak. They each told her how much she meant to them. And now Chad was going to tell her that he loved her.

"Sonny, I've something to tell you." he began. She nodded. "Go ahead!" she encouraged. He grabbed her hands with both of his, and looked her in the eyes.

"Sonny Munroe, I -" but he couldn't continue. He was nervous. He was ashamed of himself, Chad Dylan Cooper was never nervous. But that was a lie. He was always nervous around Sonny. Even when he didn't like her, she still have him butterflies.

"Chad, are you okay? You look really pale." she pointed out. He took in a deep breath. "Sonny, I love you." he blurted out. Sonny looked startled by his words.

"I .. I mean -" she stuttered, but he continued.

"I get it if you don't feel the same way, really, I do. I was always selfish during our reletionship and I know that it's no use telling you now because things will just get really awkward between us and we won't even be able to stay friends and .. OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE?" He almost shouted. He started to panick. He needed Sonny in his life. By telling her that he loved her, things would never be the same again. Why was he so stupid? She would never love him back and now things would just be awkward. She would never be able to talk to him without feeling guilty, or sorry for him. And he would never be able to talk to her without feeling empty inside.

"Chad, it's okay." she whispered, trying to calm him down. He looked up with her with fear in his eyes. He just had to go ahead and profess his feelings for her, hadn't he?

"No it's not, Sonny. Now things will just be really awkward and I won't ever be able to talk to you normally!" he said really quickly. Sonny tried to calm him down. She had to tell him how he feeled to make him okay. She did love him, lots actually. She missed him over the past two weeks, but when she couldn't breath, that was when she realized how much she loved him. When she thought of never being able to speak to him again, or to see him. To never hear him say 'Peace out suckahs!' or go on about he was Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of their generation. They were the things that she would miss. That was the Chad that she had feelings for, and she wouldn't want him any other way.

"Chad, there is something I have to tell you too." she announced. "I love you too." Chads face started to look calmer, and then happier and then ecstatic. He leaned on top of her and gave her the biggest hug ever. He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Alison Munroe" he whispered.

"I love you too, Chad Dylan Cooper." she replied. He gently kissed her on the lips. After half an hour of hugs, kisses and disscussing their future reletionship, Sonny fell asleep.

Tawni sat in the café with Zora. They were both bored, and had nothing around them to entertain them. These two girls weren't exactely easily entertained. It did take a lot to make them happy. Tawni reapplied her Coco Moco Coco for what seemed like the fifth time that hour.

"Oh, would you stop it?" Zora complained. Tawni continued looking into her pocket mirror.

"I have to look good for Ni ... neople. Uh .. I mean people!"

"Well, if you put any more of that stuff on, you're lips will stay that colour permenantly!" Zora exclaimed. Tawni put it back into her bag.

"Well, what's wrong with that?" she shrugged. Her Coco Moco Coco lipstick was her favourite lipstick ever, it went with everything.

"Well, what about when that colour goes out of style? When it doesn't match any of the colours or outfits that you will have? What will you do then? Huh? HUH?" Zora warned. Tawni quickly got her make up wipes out and wiped off her lipstick. She checked her pocket mirror to make sure that her lips were still their normal colour. The let out a ligh of relief when she saw her natural shade of red on her lips.

"So," Zora began "Who is this 'neople' that you talk of?"

Tawni fake laughed. "Phsst, I meant people, duh!" she stuttered. "Did I say neople? I didn't mean to say people? Is it hot in here?" she said while taking off her jacked. Zora could not find out that she liked Nico, ever.

"So you want to look good for Nico, huh?" Zora asked casually.

"Well, duh obviously." she said without realizing. Well, what point was covering up what she just said going to do? Zora knows, she might as well prepare for the whole population of Earth to know in the next five minutes. She let out a sigh,

"Zora, don't tell anybody, please?" she pleaded. She really didn't want anybody to find out, especially now.

"We'll see about that." Zora warned and ran off. Tawni groaned. What could she do now? She sat down in the café for another half an hour updating her _Flitter _when she saw Chad coming towards her. He sat down in front of her.

"So you like Nico, huh?" he asked while while playing with a mini bag of sugar that was on the table.

"Well, yeah. I didn't meant to tell Zora or anything but -" Tawni was cut off by Chad.

"Me and Sonny are going out again!" he exclaimed. Tawni put down her phone.

"Aaw, that's great! Did you tell her that you love her?" She asked, hoping for the best. She did know that the two of them were meant to be.

"Yeah, and she said it back! Isn't this great?" Chad squeled. He couldn't contain his excitement.

"Yup, and you owe it all to me!" she giggled while flipping her hair. Just then, she was Nico walking towards her. He was almost running.

"Tawni, is Zora telling the truth?" he asked. Tawni decided to tell the truth. She was jsut about to speak, but he began before her. "'Cause if it is, I feel the same way!".

**Cliffy? Nah, not really. This chapter is my longest one yet :) It's also over 2,00 words! Yay! R&R! Katie xx**


	13. Authors Note thingey number 2!

**Hi guys, this is just an update :) Yay for updates! Anyway, I won't be able to update during the weekend. Maybe tonight, tomorrow morning or Sunday night but I really do doubt it. Have you guys ever heard of the Potter Puppet Pals? Well, they're just puppet versions on Harry, Ron Hermoine etc. Anyway, watch the following videos of theirs, THEY ARE HILARIOUS! _The Mysetrious Ticking Noise, Wizard Swears, Rons Disease, Wizard Angst _and I'm not too sure of the name, but look up 'potter puppet pals draco' on YouTube and laugh your way through :)**

**Anyway, this is the SWAC Fanfic, not the Harry Potter (I must post there ..) and I heard that Demi is out of Rehab next month. I don't know if it's true or not, and I can't remember where I saw it so don't get your hopes up, it might just be a fake story to sell magazines. **

**Also, I have a new ideafor a story. I wanted to try a new story where Ireland is involved and I was wondering what you guys would think so that I know if people would like it or not. I might throw in a couple of things about Ireland that most people don't know, or what most people want to know about Ireland. So what do you think? Please tell me, I don't want to embarrass myself by posting a crappy story . **

**Mwahahahaha, I love that um .. not-so-smiley face :) So, I hope to talk soon. Oh yes, I must mention I really good book. _The Breadwinner._ It's set in Afghanistan and it's EXCELLENT. Hehe, sorry. I have to try remember that I'm not here to recommend videos and books! **

**Peace Out Suckahz!**

**Katie xx **


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I wrote that note thing a couple of hours ago, so I decided to write this quickly :) **

**If it's depressing, I am fighting with one of my friends and then my other friend brought it onto Facebook and well now everybody knows about it. I don't think that we'll ever be friends again after some of the things that were said (I didn't say anything on Facebook, I didn't want to get involved) so yeah, I'm sorry :(**

**Anyway, sorry for boring you and on with the story!**

"_Yeah, and she said it back! Isn't this great?" Chad squealed. He couldn't contain his excitement. _

"_Yup, and you owe it all to me!" she giggled while flippinh her hair. Just then, she saw Nico walking towards her. He was almost running._

"_Tawni, is Zora telling the truth?" he asked. Tawni decided to tell the truth. She was just about to speak, but he began before her. "'Cause it it is, I feel the same way!"._

Tawni just stared in shock. Nico actually liked her? Not for publicity, or for her money .. but he liked _her_? No, she couldn't believe it. Her personality caught somebodies attention in a good way. Her seflishness, arrogance, stubborness. She wasn't one to put herself down but this was just something that she didn't deserve. But then again, she did. She never had a decent boyfriend. Nico was a gentleman. Even though he was crazy and maybe had hung out with Grady a bit _too_ much .. we was the best person for her. He could teach her that you only need some of the simpler things in like to make yourself happy.

"So .. I take it Zora was lieing." Nico guessed, judging by her facial expression. She looked disgusted, but that was how she looked when she was really shocked. Only Sonny and her mum knew this. Tawni suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and saw Nico walking away, his head hung low.

"No, Nico. I do like you." She called after him. He turned around, a big smile on his face showing all of his teeth. But then his smile faded. Tawni started to worry. "Maybe he realized what he had said. Maybe he thought he liked me but now the thought of being with me is repulsive." she thought.

"Then why did you look disgusted when I said that I felt the same way? Why did you have a face like someone who was watching _127 Hours_ in HD? Are you only saying you like me because you pity me?" he asked her. She smiled, realizing why he would be worried.

"That's how I look when I'm shocked. Ask Sonny or my mum, they know. I was shocked because I never did think that you would like me. I thought you would only see my flaws, instead of the good things. Like the fact that I'm beautiful, stylish -" Nico cut her off. "Don't need to tell me those things, Tawni." he said while holding her two hands. Tawni looked down at them and sighed. She really didn't want to do what she was just about to say.

"Look, Nico. I want to go out with you, I really do. But .. I think it would be a bit inappropiate. Y'know, Sonny in hospital. Her and Chad declaring their love for own another. It would just seem as if we were jealous of their attention." She almost whispered. He sighed. "I s'pose that's true." but then realization hit him.

"Wait, Sonny and Chad told eachother that they love eachother?" he asked. They heard Chad appear near them. "Yes, we did." Tawni and Nico just looked at each other. They didn't know that Chad had been eavesdropping on them.

"Uh, Chad? How long have you been there?" Nico asked. Chad shrugged while popping a mint into his mouth. "I don't know, long enough to know that you are both desperate for eachother. Anyway, gotta get me some Sonnaay!" He threw another mint into his mouth and waltz off. Nothing could bring him down. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

_The next day._

Ferguson waited patiently for the magazine shop in Condor Studios to open. Usually he didn't mind the wait – but usually he didn't have to see if his anonymous interview telling the world why 'Channy' broke up went alright and didn't give away his identity. He didn't have to wait and see if his career was okay, even if he barely had one. He wasn't even sure if the director even knew his name. All he probably knew was that he played 'Trevor' and that he was MacKenzie's best friend. He was just another person thrown into the background. A person too many that took the smallest bit of focus off of Chad.

He waited another ten minutes until somebody came over and lifted the barrier infront of the shop, and unlocking the door. Ferguson ran inside and looked for _Tween Weekly_. He ran towards the cashier and payed for it, not bothering to collect the change. He seated himself inside his dressing room, away form everybody. He didn't want people to see him reading this issue of _Tween Weekly_ for some reason. Flicking through the pages, Ferguson realized that he didn't know what page of this thick magazine his interview and promotion was on. He checked his text off of Cian and opened page 134. The heading was _"THE BREAK UP BETWEEN 'CHANNY' IS REVEALED!". _Ferguson left out a sigh of relief when he saw _"A source tells all!"_in the interview. He read on.

_Hey guys, _Tween Weekly _have been lucky enough to get the gossip on the break up between TV's Chad Dylan Cooper and the star of _So Random! _Sonny Munroe. Just remember, we got it first!_

_While the two stars decided to keep quiet about what happened between them, Chad must have some enemies lurking around because somebody close to him tells us exactly what happened. Chad reportedly ordered a re-count after _So Random _won _'The Best Tween Show' _in the _'Tween Choice Awards'. _Apparently, after Sonny started saying how weird it was that she had won something over him for the first time. After a while of having the celebrations of _So Random _around him, Chad wanted to make sure that they had deserved it so he ordered a re-count and low and behold, _MacKenzie Falls _won. A source tells us that Sonny was outraged by this, and dumped his immediately. "He was an absolute pain to be around after that," the source says. "He treated the cast of MacKenzie falls like dirt. He would stop shooting one day because he wasn't feeling good, and then the next day, without notice, he would make them get up early to start shooting!" Woah. We knew that Chad Dylan Cooper was a diva, but this? "He would re write the script because the theme didn't suit his mood that day. He was horrible to the people working behind-the-scenes. He even threatened to fire one of the women on hair and makeup because she styled his hair the wrong way. I didn't notice anything different!" After this shocking revelation, we asked our source on how he thought _So Random_ felt. "They are the victims in all of this. This was the first time that they won that award, and then it was taken off them not even twenty four hours later! I would be furious!" You have to admit, it wasn't fair on the hit comedy show, _So Random! _"I think that Sonny was the person who was hurt the most in all of this. It was her first time ever up for an award, and it was taken off of her. By her boyfriend!" Well, I don't think that anybody will be a big fan of Chad after this. Don't forget, you can buy our new issue next week!_

Ferguson smiled the whole way through the interview. This was perfect. He wanted to make Sonny the victim in all of this and make Chad seem like a monster. Everything was working out perfectly. Soon, Chad will loose his fans and fame, and finally he can become the star of _MacKenzie Falls. _Maybe they could cancel it, and start a new spin-off show about the life of his best friend. How devastated he was after he found out that MacKenzie only pretended to be friends with him for all of those years because his family owned the land to another waterfall. ''Yes, that would be a perfect plot. It could be called .. _''Trevor's ..'' _Well, I don't know yet. I can pay somebody to do all of that for me" he thought to himself.

He decided to text Penelope about the article – not telling her that it was him though. Only if she was happy with it, and didn't tell anybody that it was him. That could ruin his career. He would forever be known as The Snitch, The Rat. Those nicknames wouldn't help boost his career. He pulled out his phone and started texting Penelope.

"_Hiya Pez. Go 2 the magazine shop at the stuidos nd buy Tween Weekly :O u'll never guess what I read in it!" _Him and Penelope were really good friends. They both knew each other before the Falls, but they weren't best friends. Working together non-stop really brought them closer. But he didn't have a crush on her, no way. She was like a sister to him. Even the thought of kissing her almost made him gag. He never did and never would look at her that way. She texted back ten minutes later. _"OMG! I think I know who this 'source' was ;)" _He relaxed on his chair. Penelope could be the second main character and the main female in his spin off show.

Imogen read _Tween Weekly_. She was fuming. She picked up the magazine, threw it onto the floor and started stomping on it. That wasn't what Ferguson had said at all! He said that Chad did it because Chad didn't like Sonny not feeling right. He wanted her to feel okay. She picked up the magazine and scribbled over the four pages promoting Ferguson. After hearing him telling his plans to Cian, she couldn't help it.

"_Cian, I was wondering if you could make Chad look like the villian in the article? Y'see, I'm hoping that if we just lie a bit here and there and make him look bad, then he'll loose his fame and I'll become famous!" Ferguson grinned mischevously at the thought. "Of course. I'll just add some negative thoughts about Chad here and there, and then he'll definitely crash and burn. The public rely on our every word when it comes to celeb gossip. They're like a flock of sheep, always going in our direction and agreeing with us." Cian reassured him. _

* * *

Imogen grimaced as she remembered their conversation. She wanted to hit Ferguson repeatedly until he was so bruised that even wearing the lightest clothes cause him pain. She also wanted the reporter to get fired. She hated him. She wanted him to become hobo. She wanted his life to turn out awful. She drank her glass of water. She had to stop thinking like this. It wasn't right to wish somebody pain, or a bad life. But this made her so mad. She wanted to hit something! She grabbed her iPhone and logged onto her _Flittr_ account. She fleeted: _''Urgh, that Tween Weekly article about Channy makes me so angry! I heard the interview – it was COMPLETELY different!"_. Even though she only had 300 fans, she hoped that her side of the story would make a difference. Maybe she should ask people to refleet her last fleet. She lay down on her bed and started thinking of ways to get her message across. She could just try fleet Chad and Sonny about it and get them to tell their fans. She should try Sonny a bit more then Chad though – he wouldn't have more fans after this.

"Imogen! Did you read the article about why Chad and Sonny broke up?" Imogen jumped with fright. She saw her older sister of three years their bedroom door.

"Yeah. I can't believe it!" she complained. Her sister smirked.

"I can. I was never a 'Channy' fan anyway. I always knew that Chad was a drama snob diva person. I don't mind Sonny though." Megan sat down on her own bed and started texting her friends.

"Megan, I was there when Ferguson told the reporter about what happened. I have it recorded and everything!" She told her. Megan snorted. "Yeah, right. Anyway, dad told me to tell you that him and mum will be away for the weekend so Aisling will be coming down to stay and look after us." Imogen groaned. Aisling was their older sister. She was ten years old then her and she was such a grump. Imogen liked her sometimes. Because she was fourteen, she was really paranoid about her appearance and Aisling let her wear her clothes and a small bit of her makeup, but apart from that, she was the biggest grump that she had even met. And for somebody who was in Condor Studios most of her time, that was saying a lot.

**Sorry for the lack of Channy guys. The story has over two and a half thousand words, woo! I decided to not leave ye on a cliff hanger because that would be cruel. Don't worry, there shall be Channy and Tawnico in the next chapter, and lots of it! R&R! Katie xx**


End file.
